Sleepwalker
by toxic-blur
Summary: Finn is sleepwalking, and Kurt hasn't really been sleeping much at all. It's getting pretty aggravating, until suddenly it kind of isn't anymore.


**A/N:** Hey! Look, I know I have a bunch of stories that I haven't finished yet. And I can't tell you guys how sorry I am. I've had too much going on, and I'm trying to ease back in with a few leetle itty bitty stories until I find my footing. Again, I'm sorry. So about this one: there should be a part two, unless you all hate it. I posted it on tumblr and got, like, no feedback so I don't know if it's terrible. Please tell me if it's terrible. :\ Okaybye.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

Thud.

Heavy footsteps.

Even louder thud.

Kurt rolls over in bed with an exasperated sigh and squints into the darkness, his gaze fixing on what appears to be a large zombie-like creature wandering aimlessly around his bedroom. Except it's not a zombie; it's Finn, and it's the third time this week.

"Finn!" Kurt whispers sharply, "Get back in bed before you break something!"

No response. Of course. Sleepwalking or just sprawled out in bed, it takes nothing less than an atomic blast to wake Finn.

Kurt watches as Finn continues his sleep tour of their bedroom, kicking over a stack of video games and nearly staggering into the wall.

With another sigh and an eyeroll, Kurt flopped back against his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he should be trying to steer Finn back into bed, but it hadn't worked for the previous two nights and he seriously doubted the third time would be a success.

He rolled over on his side and tried to ignore the shuffling and clatters coming from the other side of the room. Kurt lay there sleepless for a small eternity until the slow, shuffling footsteps approached the beds.

_Finally_, Kurt thought, relieved that Finn was getting back into bed. Being a light sleeper, he needed total silence if he was going to get any sleep himself.

Kurt's eyes shot open abruptly as the mattress dipped down behind him. He froze in shock for a moment as the rustling behind him let him know he wasn't imagining it Finn had climbed into bed with him.

He didn't move; he couldn't move. What was he supposed to do? Breathe. Definitely breathe. He inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to will his brain to think of some possible scenario in which this wouldn't end awkwardly. Because his painfully straight new stepbrother whom he'd had a not-so-secret crush on waking up in bed next to him? Yeah, that's not gonna go so well.

Deciding that it would be way more awkward to let Finn wake up next to him in the morning, Kurt rolled over to wake him up.

_So this is what it's like_, Kurt thought, gazing at Finn's peacefully sleeping face mere inches from his own. He shook his head and mentally chided himself, forcing his thoughts onto how horrible this would be in the morning and anything but how deliciously warm Finn's body felt next to his.

"Finn," Kurt whispered, nudging at his arm. "Finn, wake up."

Kurt sighed. "Finn, come on."

Finn grunted softly in his sleep, but made no attempt to oblige Kurt's request. Exasperated, Kurt reached up and gave three rhythmic taps to Finn's cheek as he sternly whispered, "Wake. Up. Finn."

And then he didn't know what was happening. Because Finn was supposed to wake up, realize his mistake, and crawl groggily back into his own bed. But instead, he turned over and draped his arm across Kurt's body, softly laying him back down, and pulled him tight to his chest.

All of the breath left Kurt's body with a shaky little woosh noise. He lay perfectly still, torn between dueling urges to be either panic-stricken or eternally grateful to a higher power.

Finn murmured something nonsensical and tightened his hold on Kurt, pulling him impossibly closer. He rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and Kurt shuddered as hot breath touched his skin.

"F-Finn," Kurt stammered softly as his breath jaggedly returned, his heart pounding against his ribcage like it was fighting for freedom.

Kurt bit his lip, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a moan as Finn's lips grazed his neck.

Finn, mercifully, detached his face from Kurt's neck and rolled onto his back with an incoherent mumble about pancakes. _Pancakes?_

Kurt lay there and caught his breath, begged his heart to stop playing jailbreak. It was silly, honestly, getting all worked up over something that Finn didn't even realize he was doing.

It was silly, and it was awkward, and it was most likely all kinds of wrong, but Finn felt so good that Kurt didn't care. He burrowed deeper into Finn's warmth, closed his eyes and waited for sleep. Everything else could wait until morning; this kind of perfection was too incredible to not be savored.


End file.
